


wolf in sheep’s clothing

by adoreu



Series: Traitor Tubbo AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, L’manberg, Traitor!Tubbo, Vague Ending, angst kinda, light Violence, they respawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreu/pseuds/adoreu
Summary: “Oh Tubbo,” he sighs, unveiling a more gentler side of the unhinged leader. And despite his warm, inviting tone, his words were delivered cold, leaving Tubbo frozen and torn.“They can’t feel betrayed by someone they never cared for in the first place.”-an au where tubbo was the traitor, and the series of events that follow
Series: Traitor Tubbo AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892920
Comments: 33
Kudos: 755





	wolf in sheep’s clothing

Dream set his hands firmly on the wooden table, met with four pairs of eyes returning his look of determination. “We need a game plan. We’ll give L’Manberg a day to surrender, but I doubt they will. So we need to start preparing and create a plan.”

“Isn’t the plan just to attack? It’s not like they’re good fighters, anyways. They’re all bark and no bite.” Sapnap comments, lounging leisurely on Dream’s right. 

“Still, we’re outnumbered. It’s one more person to collect resources, one more person to fight.” says Dream. “So in that case, in order to win, we must attack them from the inside.”

“The inside?” George parrots, brows knitting together in interest. 

“Yes,” Dream continues, “We are not welcomed in L’Manberg, so we need someone who is. Someone who is trusted.”

“You’re thinking of recruiting someone from L’Manberg.” George chimes in, revelation painted on his face. “Almost like a traitor.” Dream nods, only confirming George’s suspicion. It wasn’t the most astounding idea in the world, but it was going to be difficult to execute.

A faint scoff breaks the silence, “Those idiots all follow Wilbur like sheep, there’s no way they’ll be willing to switch sides.” teases Punz. 

“Trust me. They’re easier to convince than you think.” Dream beams. It was hard to make out his smile under the mask, but the three knew he was grinning at the thought of L’Manberg’s demise. “And you’re right. They do follow him like sheep. Mindless right hand men, because if they refuse Wilbur’s order they’ll be shunned out. With no group to return to. They can’t say no because they don’t have the guts to. Wilbur only recruited them to overthrow me, he saw their vulnerability and took it to his advantage, he could care less about those idiots. So, you have to think, do you think one of them has their doubts about their so-called revolution?”

The question spawns silence, leaving Dream to continue. “I’ve had encounters with them. Most of them are actually dedicated to the fight. Most of them. So I’m sure we can break at least one of them.”

“Who would that be though?” Sapnap asks.

“That’s why I’m asking you. We’ve all had our fair share of encounters with the members of L’Manberg. Spill their weaknesses, we can exploit it.”

And so the Dream Team brainstorms, hearing everyone’s individual experiences with the members of L’Manberg and who was most likely to manipulate.

After an hour, the decision was made. 

“So, it’s settled.” Dream smiles. 

“Are you sure?” George questions, “I mean, they’re kinda weak.”

“Exactly. They’ll be easier to convince.” Punz adds. 

Dream nods firmly, “Okay then. Let's get our fifth members, boys.”

-

Tubbo let out a hefty sigh, closing a chest brimming with emeralds. The trades took longer than expected, nearing afternoon after starting an hour after sunrise. But he got it completed, and deserved to head to L’Manberg and rest with all the other members. 

As he headed towards his Nether Portal, preparing his uniform, he heard a faint _crunch_ behind him. 

Tubbo whipped around. The villagers were in cooped up sheds, so they wouldn’t be able to make such a sound. Plus, the sound was familiar, only because Tubbo has walked miles and miles in the jungle, he knows the crunch of a jungle leaf. 

Tubbo brings his axe out, surveying the area. “Who’s there?”

The faint parrots chirping and leaves susurrating answered him, as Tubbo held his back to a wall. 

As Tubbo gripped onto his axe, he heard a pop of a bottle. His eyes widened, knowing the sounds of potion bottles all too well.

Tubbo shielded himself with his arms, as a glass bottle shattered on the floor. Tubbo recognizes the dark maroon liquid as a harming potion, barely missing him by a hair.

He heaved, watching the potion stain the wood and it’s bubbles sizzling into the floor. 

After ten seconds, he hears another sound. 

Tubbo whirls around, throwing the axe behind him. 

He watches as his axe misses his target by an inch, still managing to strike the white fabric wrapped around their head. 

“Sapnap.” Tubbo says.

“Hey Tubbo.” Sapnap greets, leaning against the wall. “You have good aim. Almost got me there for a second.”

Tubbo grimances, “What do you—”

Before he could even react, Tubbo felt a object slam into his head, the numbing pain luring him to unconsciousness.

-

Tubbo feels a killer headache pound his head, as if the complete darkness wasn’t already confusing enough. 

“What the.. ” Tubbo goes to stand up, until feeling two ropes holding his wrists together. He was on the ground, unconscious, in a small room. Tubbo had put the pieces together. He was kidnapped. 

“Sleep well?”

Tubbo nearly lets out a shriek.

“Dream.” he gulps.

“Hello, Tubbo.” The masked man greets, in full Netherite armor as he wields a diamond sword. Tubbo just knew it was warped in all sorts of powerful enchantments. “Nice to finally talk one on one.”

“You kidnapped me. Knocked me out. Why would I ever talk to you?” Tubbo snarls, beginning to feel the pain of the ropes on his wrists. 

“Yeah, see, thing is, the only way I could talk to you is to kidnap you, so.” Dream shrugs casually.

Tubbo studies his surroundings. It was pitch black, besides the radiance of the armor and sword that painted the walls in a purple and green glow. It was a small room, barely crafted by dirt and stone. A makeshift hostage room, apparently. 

“Where’s your goons?” Tubbo questioned.

“My goons? — Oh! You mean Sapnap and George. Punz is currently off-duty and those two are making sure we don’t get ambushed.” Dream answers nonchalantly, “So don’t expect a rescue mission anytime soon.”

Tubbo had a lot of questions. More than he can even list off. But the first to come out of his mouth was, “Why me?”

Dream was a strategic man. There was a reason for this kidnapping. If they wanted to talk, Wilbur would’ve happily obliged, even Dream knows this. Wilbur fought with words, not violence. Plus, this was a planned attack. They infiltrated his own base, they targeted Tubbo, there has to be a reason for this ambush. 

“No particular reason. I knew you would struggle the least so this conversation would go smoothly.” 

Tubbo still had his doubts. 

“You’re.. you’re not going to kill me are you?” Tubbo questions. He fought the quiver in his voice, trying to sound brave. He doesn’t know how Wilbur stands up to him, Tubbo could barely look into Dream’s masked eyes.

“No, what good will that do? You’ll just respawn and create unwanted conflict.” 

Tubbo stared at him, trying to find the reasoning behind the words. “So.. you just wanted to talk? Seriously?” 

Dream nods simply. 

“We can talk without these restraints.” Tubbo barks as he moves his arms. It was no use. It was tight and moving more would just hurt him. 

Dream debates the idea in his head, “This is still a hostage situation, Tubbo. I’m not letting you go.” 

Tubbo groans, “Alright then, let’s talk. Spit it out.”

“Wow, you’re a lot more feisty when Tommy’s not interrupting you every two seconds.”

Tubbo furrows his brows, “What?”

Ignoring him, Dream continues, “Tell me, Tubbo. Who exactly are you fighting for?” He leans his body closer to the younger, his glistening diamond sword gracing his skin. Tubbo knows if he makes one wrong move that Dream wouldn’t hesitate to slice him. 

“My friends.” Tubbo responds in a beat. 

Dream raises a brow, “Your friends?” He tantalized. “Tell me, who might those friends be?”

“What?” Tubbo gasps, only audible for him to hear. He was uncertain what the masked man was getting at. “I.. Well, Wilbur of course—“

Dream crackles a laugh, causing Tubbo to wince at the eruption of laughter. “Wilbur, Wilbur, oh, that’s rich. Say, did I tell you it’s been over 5 hours since you were kidnapped?” 

Tubbo tried to hide the disdain in his eyes, but Dream sees the younger’s facade slip. He didn’t realize it had been that long. “5 hours. Not a single peep from your so-called leader. I even announced we kidnapped you, just to speed up the process.” Dream turns to Tubbo. His blue eyes turned sullen and misty. “So much of being a leader who cares about their comrades.”

Tubbo shook his head, trying to convince himself more than Dream. “No, surely, they’ll come. They’re just preparing. If not Wilbur, maybe Fundy, or—or Eret, or—“

“Oh please,” Dream interjects. Tubbo unknowingly listens, wondering what Dream could say. If anything he said was close to the truth. “If anything Wilbur probably forced them to fetch you, they barely know you. They only know you as their servant, they’re only retrieving you so you can do their bidding.”

Tubbo remained silent. Dream took that knowing he had succeeded to doubt Tubbo’s own teammates. Still, Tubbo shook his head faintly. “No, they still care for me. I know they do. Wilbur, Fundy, Eret, Tommy—“

Tubbo cut himself off at the sudden burst of laughter from the masked man. Dream snorted, folding into his knees like it was the funniest joke he'd heard. Tubbo sat there dazed, frightened, waiting for his laughter to die down. “You really consider Tommy your friend?”

Tubbo sealed his lips, looking away from the masked man. He knew what Dream was doing, trying to stir doubt in him. So he had to stay silent, hoping that his comrades would show up soon. 

“Staying silent now, huh?” Dream taunted. He inches closer to the younger, “Alright, let's start over. Even though we’re on opposing sides, I’m sure we share some common interests. How about..” Dream then grips his sword, swooshing it in a swift motion over his shoulder, looking dead into the younger’s flustered stare, “Our joint hatred for our dear Tommyinnit.”

Tubbo blinked, offended at such a statement, “W — What? I don’t hate him.. he’s my friend.”

Dream nods unconvincingly, “Keep telling yourself that.” He swings the sword off his shoulder, digging its tip into the stone. The enchantments coating the sword, protecting the weapon from a dull end. Tubbo hopes that sword doesn’t touch him. “You tell yourself Tommy is your friend because he was the only one that would take you in. Made you feel a part of something. And once Tommy was groomed into being Wilbur’s right hand man you couldn’t refuse. You found a group to be a part of. You just had to follow, right?” 

Tubbo’s mouth runs dry, wordless. 

“But alas, everything still points to Tommy. Tommy says this, Tommy says do that.. doesn’t it get repetitive? Exhausting, even. Doing every command he says? But you can’t refuse it, can you? It’s your way of repaying him for helping you. For being your only acquaintance.”

There were a lot of thoughts revolving around in Tubbo’s mind. He wanted to drown them out, but Dream’s voice kept prying deeper into his dubiety. 

“I’ve seen the way he treats you, and that’s no friend Tubbo. That’s a scumbag. And for such a crucial part of L’Manberg’s success, they treat you like utter trash. You treat them so nicely only to be met with a cold shoulder. But you still repay them with kindness. They don’t deserve you.”

Dream had hit the nail on the head. The memories of Tommy sending a snide remark or degrading his intelligence was outweighing the positive memories of his comrade. If there was any. 

Tubbo always questions Tommy’s.. unusual expression of comaraderie. He tells himself that’s the way Tommy shows his friendship. Hiding his affection behind insults. But after a while, they start to hurt, and the line between affection and hatred start to become blurry. Tubbo wonders if there ever was a line in the first place. 

Tubbo can recall the countless times he was ignored or shunned out by Tommy, and their president, Wilbur, let it slide. He sends cautious glares at the blonde for insulting Tubbo, but never calls him out for it. He just stands there, idling in the background as Tommy continues to dig salt into the wound.

But what was Dream getting at here? That Tubbo was afraid to stand up for himself? That L’Manberg doesn’t care for him? Sure, they ignore him, but his place in the hierarchy isn’t Wilbur’s first priority. Tommy is vice-president, so of course Wilbur doesn’t have tome to spare for the other members. He’s an old man afterall, he has to spend his time tactfully. 

“You’re trying to make me turn my back on L’Manberg,” Tubbo claims. The thought of betraying them revolted him. Wilbur has fought hard for the revolution. Despite his outdated tactics and age, his perseverance stands strong, and the others were risking their lives for their freedom. Their efforts would go to waste, and Tubbo would lose another four friends. Leaving him alone, back to the beginning. 

Tubbo scowls at the masked man, “Well, you’ve got the wrong person. I would never betray L’Manberg.”

Dream gazes at the brunette intensely. “You have a strong will. I admire that. Thing is Tubbo, what do you have to lose?”

Tubbo exchanges the gaze at Dream, “Them,” he responds, “They.. they’re the only people I’ve ever known. They would feel betrayed, heartbroken. I can’t lose them.”

Dream smiles sincerely, almost pitiful at the younger. “Oh Tubbo,” he sighs, unveiling a more gentler side of the unhinged leader. And despite his warm, inviting tone, his words were delivered cold, leaving Tubbo frozen and torn.

“They can’t feel betrayed by someone they never cared for in the first place.”

The sound of Tommy’s loathsome words crosses his mind again. Then Wilbur’s dismissiveness at Tommy’s insults, and Fundy and Eret’s lack of action. Tubbo felt betrayed by his own disloyal thoughts, but couldn’t help but agree. The more he thought about it, he felt himself slipping away from L’Manberg. 

“It’s their loss, Tubbo. You wouldn’t lose anything. You can surpass all of them. Join us and you're free to own any property, own a kingdom, be your own leader. No one holds you back. 

“You’re their main player, Tubbo. Without you, they would be begging for resources. When they realize they’ve lost their most crucial member, they’ll realize they’re unmatched against us. They would be forced to surrender — forced to disband. You would be on the right side of history, and those bastards would be left in the dust, as you outshine all of them.”

Tubbo’s breath hitched. If it wasn’t for the overbearing anxiety suffocating his chest he could see the mischievous smile lining Dream’s face. Tubbo could imagine the crazed smile behind the mask, and yet, he had no urge to look away from the simplistic smiley face. The voice behind the mask was hypnotic, luring him to listen. 

“For someone as young as you, your intelligence is far beyond those L’manchild fools. Your work ethic and diligence is undeserving for L’Manberg. You need to put it to good use.”

Tubbo was forcing himself to look away at Dream now. 

“You’re lost. You don’t know what you’re fighting for. You don’t know who to fight for.” Dream crouches down to Tubbo’s level. “You need a new purpose, and I am willing to give you one.” 

“Wh.. what are you saying Dream?” Tubbo feebly asks.

“What I’m saying is, is that you should leave L’Manberg, and join me. We could use someone like you.”

Tubbo jolts his head in surprise, staring into the non-existent eyes of Dream’s mask. 

Dream sat eagerly for a response.

“I.. I—”

Tubbo could feel a traitorous thought creep into his mind, almost like the muffled sound of thundering footsteps inching closer. Dream seemed to catch the increasing noise, going uncharacteristically silent.

And almost like the call of an angel, a voice reverberated throughout the walls, “ _DREAM YOU GREEN BASTARD!_ ”

Tubbo jumped at the voice. _Tommy._

Dream sighs, lurching forward as he steadied his sword. “Speak of the devil.” Tubbo tenses up, expecting a stab or a kick to the stomach, but instead, feels the restraints on his wrists unravel. He brings his hands to his eyes, on the verge of shaking due to his trepidation. “Think about it Tubbo. If you wish to abandon those you call friends, meet us tomorrow at your base. Sundown. If you wish to stay with them, stay in L’Manberg’s walls.”

Tubbo could hear the clashing of shields and swords, but was transfixed on Dream’s offer. “Choose wisely, stand on the right side of hist—“

An arrow whizzes past Tubbo, missing Dream by an inch. The masked man turns to retaliate, only to be met with an arrow to the chest. Dream’s footing falters, letting Tubbo glance at the owner of the arrow. 

Fundy’s hand quivers from the shot, a look of astonishment expressed on his face. Even Tubbo was amused, he was never the best shot. However Dream withstands the pain, charging towards Fundy as he holds himself with a flimsy shield. 

“Tubbo! Go!” Fundy exclaims. 

“No!” Dream retorts, coughing out blood at the end of his shout. “This isn’t over.”

“Dream!” 

Tubbo whips his head to see Wilbur, weaponless and armorless, charging towards Dream. “I would like to have a word with you. What is the meaning of kidnapping my secretary!”

“Yeah? Well what is the meaning of attacking ‘Mr. Fight With Our Words’?” Dream retorts. 

“Tommy! Get Tubbo!” Fundy calls, withstanding another attack from Dream. This fight was clearly unmatched, but Fundy was trying his best to hold himself. 

Tubbo weaves through the makeshift hostage room, surrounded with newly placed dirt and unstable stone. In a tiny sliver of light, Tubbo glances up at a dirt opening, a singular hand that belonged to a familiar blonde. 

Elation filled Tubbo’s heart as the hand grabbed him, pulling him up to the surface. 

“Tommy,” Tubbo gasps, brushing the dirt off him, “You—You came for me—”

“Oh shut up,” Tommy cuts in, not sparing a single glance at the younger. Tubbo’s heart immediately sank. “How could you get yourself kidnapped by those American bastards, all three of us had to come get you.”

“Oh,” Tubbo says, his voice forlorn. “Sorry.”

“Better be.” Tommy barks back. “Now's not the time to let your guard down, Tubbo. We have a war to fight.”

Tubbo hung his head as his eyes grew misty, avoiding the blonde’s gaze as Dream’s offer lingered in his consciousness. 

-

Blackstone edifices and smelting firewood welcomed Tubbo back to the L’Manberg base. The entrance was spread open, but the base seemed to lose its splendor the more he studied it. Tubbo once saw it as a grand city welcoming of everyone, guaranteeing freedom in their peaceful zone. But now the towering black walls sullied the surrounding nature, sticking out like a decaying flower amongst a field of blossoming plants. The barren grass circling the base was bleak, almost as if L’Manberg was rotting the land. 

Tubbo couldn’t look at the place he used to call his second home the same again. After what Dream said, it lingered on him.

The rustle of redwood trees filled the silence in Tubbo’s thoughts, despite everyone else rejoicing as they made their way towards the caravan. They revel knowing they saved one of their comrades, as well as outrunning the Dream Team. It was a certified win in their books.

As Tubbo was the last to enter, he could see the sun slowly inching towards the edge of the world, the orange sky meeting with the silhouettes of the mountains. Sundown would be approaching.

He needed to make a decision. But, he’s already in L’Manberg, so surely he’s already chosen. Right? 

“Tubbo, close the door, you’re letting the cold air in.” Wilbur chimes in.

Tubbo snaps back to reality, plastering a fake smile to the elder, “Sorry Wilbur, my bad.” He closes the door, as he settles in waiting for Wilbur’s big announcement.

Tubbo had zoned out, only hearing bits and pieces about Wilbur’s plan. 

Dream’s words had stuck on him. He couldn’t get it out of his head. Tubbo wonders what parts Dream was exaggerating and which were mildly true.

“Oh, and Tubbo,”

Tubbo glances up. He expects some sort of praise, something that can contradict Dream’s manipulative lies. That L’Manberg wasn’t the hellhole Tubbo was imagining it to be. 

“I have a task for you.”

Tubbo holds the fake smile, after feeling disappointed once again. 

Something ticked inside him. He can’t keep continuing a life like this. 

With an exhausted smile, he obliges, “Of course, Wilbur, what is it?”

-

Tubbo didn’t feel like going back to L’Manberg.

He had completed the task Wilbur had given him, but he’ll just tell him tomorrow.

If Wilbur would even allow him in L’Manberg’s walls tomorrow. 

Tubbo wasn’t frightened when he saw the Dream Team loitering in the jungle trees, wielding enchanted weapons as they held a mischievous stare. 

He glanced at the sky once last time, seeing the sun being enveloped by the pitch black horizon. 

-

Doomsday was here. Peace time was reaching its end and blood would soon be shed.

The Dream Team settled in Tubbo’s base, as a stockpile of potions flooded Tubbo’s chests. 

“It’s almost time.” Dream announces. He sat with his armor, as the other three members lounged in the jungle trees. 

Tubbo nods, selecting a few potions out of the many to keep. The hours of grinding for potions, rigging L’Manberg with explosives, and handling Tommy for another three days. It was finally coming to an end. “I know.”

“You know the plan?” 

Tubbo nods again, “Yes, W—Dream.”

The plan had gone through a lot of changes. At first, Tubbo would’ve announced he’d switch sides. However, due to some outside conflicts, Dream had an emergency trip he needed to attend to. This resulted in Dream announcing an ultimatum, telling L’Manberg to surrender to avoid any bloodshed. Tubbo highly discouraged burning down his house to intimidate them, but in the end, Dream still went with it. However, L’Manberg saw Dream’s three day departure as a way to stockpile supplies. They were going for war. 

Tubbo spent those three days as a double agent, spilling secrets to the Dream Team as he carried out a new plan. A plan he was looking more forward to than the original one. 

Dream could see the anxiety eating up the brunette. “You still mad about us burning your house?” 

Tubbo winced. “Just a bit.”

“I’m sorry. It was just for intimidation. I’ll rebuild it myself, unless you still want to make your kingdom.” 

Tubbo shakes his head, “It’s fine. That place has bad memories anyways.”

“Nervous?” 

Tubbo stiffens. “Terrified.”

He feels a hand on his shoulder, turning around to see Dream. His hand hovers on his mask, shifting it over to his side. Tubbo doesn’t mean to stare, but he does as Dream revealed his face. His eyes were gleeful, brimful of green with specks of yellow. They were less menacing than expected. Tubbo had forgotten he’s still a human and not just a killing machine. (Yet at the same time he did declare war so he wasn’t the most passive person out there.)

“You’ll be fine Tubbo. You got this. We believe in you.”

A wave of euphoria floods Tubbo’s chest, a feeling he couldn’t put his finger on. Is this what it was like for Tommy? To be praised? No wonder his ego is so high. This felt amazing.

Who knew that his former enemy would appreciate him more than his current comrades. 

Dream took out his sword. Tubbo knew the plan, and he was expecting the pain, but the blade stared at him with intimidation. Even after all the respawns, he still feared death and it’s bitter exit. 

“It’ll only be a pinch.” Dream smiles, but the blade said otherwise. 

Tubbo attempted to return the smile, until the sword punctured through his stomach, the blood already cascading down its blade. Dream gazed at him, waiting for his body to dissolve, thus starting the war. 

-

Tubbo lied seamlessly about Dream attacking his base, and L’manberg believed it, and knowing how unmatched they were in terms of armor, it induced panic. 

Tubbo could almost laugh at how unprepared L’Manberg was. Fundy and Eret accidentally left an opening for the Dream Team, not to mention they were scrambling for weapons, leaving Tommy to fend for himself. Wilbur hadn't even shown up yet, oblivious to his comrade’s suffering.

The fight had been going well (for the Dream Team) as L’Manberg held temporary shelter in Tommy’s makeshift base, nicknamed the L’Manberg Embassy. It was compact, and Dream’s fiery arrows seemed to suffocate the vicinity even more. Tommy’s base had been destroyed by TNT, a sight Tubbo will always remember. 

Tubbo had always thought Dream was manipulating him. Saying he had this brewing hatred for Tommy. Sure, there was a strong dislike for Tommy, but Tubbo tolerated it. 

But it wasn’t until the sparks of orange and yellow, the TNT rupturing in the air, and the explosives blazed like fireworks decorating the sky. Something about the pure horror on Tommy’s countrance brought him such satisfaction. Seeing him in dismay brought such ecstasy Tubbo couldn’t even describe. He knew it was morally wrong, but it wasn’t like Tommy was a clean person either. Tubbo did not feel a single ounce of guilt. He was past the days of feeling bad for L’Manberg. 

Tommy has suggested they needed the high ground, rushing towards Punz’s tower, the tallest building in Dream SMP. Tubbo applauded Tommy at his quick thinking, giving false hope, knowing L’Manberg’s downfall was nearing. 

Although the upper hand, they were still largely underamored. So they fled to L’Manberg. 

“Boys, in L’Manberg, I have been, grinding, for a secret weapon.” Tubbo announces, catching all of them off guard. 

All four puzzled eyes stare at Tubbo, especially Wilbur, “You what?”

Tubbo grinned. “It’s a surprise.” 

He guided them to the secret hole, taking subtle glances at L’Manberg’s walls one last time. He wouldn’t be missing it’s bleak blackstone walls, and he sure as hell wouldn’t be missing the members. In a twisted way, it was bittersweet.

“Right this way, gentlemen.” Tubbo led, ambling down a stone hallway. The members scanned the tunnel in eagerness, letting their guard down. Perfect. 

“ _Final Control Room_ ” is what the sign said as they entered into a small room, slapped with blackstone and chests placed individually. All four of them peeked into the chests, seeing them empty.

“It’s empty.. ” Fundy comments. 

Before Tubbo could intervene, he heard a faint click with Tommy asking ironically, “What’s this button do?”

While everyone was distracted, Tubbo could hear the pistons pushing behind the walls.

Tubbo stood idly, admiring the array of harming potions being chucked, the fire enchantments scorching on their skin, and the gratifying yells of betrayal melodically filing his ears. 

Between those seconds, the members of L’Manberg were sprawled on the ground in agony, on the edge of life and respawning. 

“Down with the revolution, boys.” Tubbo said with a jubilant grin. 

“Tubbo, you—” a burst of coughs interrupt Wilbur, blood spurting out of his mouth, death slowly approaching him, “You traitor.”

“Tubbo how could you?” Fundy whimpers. Tubbo feels slightly bad for him, empathic even. He’s Wilbur’s son, forced to join the revolution. 

Tubbo shrugged, as those two disappeared into nothingness, setting them back to their beds.

“Tubbo we—we were grinding for hours. We fought together for hours. How could you?” Eret says, his shades cracked revealing the white void of his eyes. He dissolves too. 

Tubbo thinks the reel of pleas and cries are over, until a familiar blonde crawls up to his feet. Tubbo shuffles his feet away.

“Tubbo you—you sick fucking traitor.” Tommy bawled, as he pressed his forehead into the ground. He was stabbed multiple times, and splashed with many harmful potions. He was in the worst pain. And Tubbo wasn’t exactly sympathetic to him. 

His reaction was as expected. Anger. The only emotion Tommy would ever reciprocate to Tubbo. 

Yet at the same time, there was this.. other emotion in Tommy’s words that struck a chord in Tubbo. He’s always associated anger with the blonde, so it was disorienting hearing such strain and anguish from a guy like Tommy. 

He was.. sad. 

Sad that Tubbo betrayed him. That he betrayed Tommy. 

“Tommy—“

“No no, listen—listen to me Tubbo.”

Tubbo shuts up. Old habits never die, he supposed. 

“And I mean this in the nicest way possible,” Tommy snarled, propping his shoulders on the floor to look directly into Tubbo’s eyes. Blue irises swirled in fury, as water built up and flooded his eyes like a raging storm. He could see the gloss in his eyes, fighting the urge to keep his tears still. 

“You fucked up.”

Although the glaze of tears engulfing his eyes said otherwise, he could feel the anger boiling in Tommy’s body. He was shaking with rage. Tubbo gives a weak smile, a genuine one, as he watches Tommy’s body slowly flake off into nothingness.

“Sorry Tommy, but it was never meant to be.” Tubbo responds, knowing it was the last words Tommy would hear before he reset. 

After the excruciating long seconds until Tommy disappeared, Dream put a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, “Excellent job, Tubbo.”

His fingers dig into Tubbo’s blue jacket. He would need to discard the L’Manberg uniform soon. He was no longer part of their revolution. 

Tubbo kept it on for a little longer. 

-

“Tommy did what?” Sapnap exclaimed.

“He offered a bow duel. If he wins, L’Manberg gets independence, and if I win, L’Manberg disbands, and I get a disc.”

Tubbo’s breath hitched at the mention of Tommy’s discs. He knew how important they were to him. Ironically enough, Tubbo even fought Dream for them. 

“And you agreed?” George retorts. 

Dream merely shrugs, “Tommy will miss. Emotions blinded his actions, he’ll screw it up.”

“And what if you miss?” Sapnap innocently asks.

Annoyance flashes in Dream’s scowl. He didn’t hide his face with his members, so everyone saw the irritation in his eyes. “I won’t.”

-

And he didn’t.

As Tommy and Dream faced backwards on the path, Tubbo wasn’t sure who he was rooting for. 

Everyone held their breath at the last number.

“10 paces fire!”

It wasn’t until Wilbur’s countdown was over, and one of the two arrows shot, puncturing the ribs of Tubbo’s old teammate — that Tubbo knew which person he was subconsciously rooting for. 

Dream had won, sauntering over to his teammates as they rejoiced in their win. Tubbo looked over to his former comrades, as they helped bring Tommy up, consoling him as they waited for him to respawn. Blood melted into his white fabric, as the arrow splintered through his tunic. Tommy stared at the arrow vacantly, knowing he single handedly caused L’Manberg’s defeat. 

L’Manberg had lost, and the Dream Team had won. 

Tubbo was promised the right side of history, but why did it feel so empty?

-

It has been a week since L’Manberg gained independence. 

Tubbo was labeled the infamous traitor in Dream SMP, gaining an array of reactions and cautious looks whenever he strolled in the area. 

The Dream Team were undoubtedly ecstatic, as for the remaining players.. not so much. 

New players like Niki and Jack didn’t have a set opinion on him, but as Tubbo recognized their L’Manberg uniforms, he knew their opinion would be molded into hate. 

As for the original L’Manberg members, they weren’t so discreet with their disliking of Tubbo. 

People like Fundy and Eret never had enough hate in their heart to loathe Tubbo. So when they crossed paths eventually, it was similar to meeting an old friend. They didn’t mention the betrayal, but Tubbo’s presence alone suffocated them with tension. Nevertheless, Tubbo assumes they were on decent terms.

As for Wilbur, he avoided him. 

And he doesn’t even want to think about Tommy. 

Tubbo knelt down on his docks, scraping the lingering moss off the wood. As he stands up, he hears a crack behind him. 

He goes to turn, until hearing a faint familiar voice.

“Your city is coming along well.”

Tubbo digs his nails into fists, standing stiffer than usual.

Tubbo calmed the anxiety whirling in his chest, “Thanks Wilbur.”

Wilbur was.. a tricky one.

He towered over him, a quiet force to be reckoned with. Tubbo should fear him. Knowing that because of his betrayal, their relationship will be forever tainted. After what Tubbo did — exploding L’Manberg, spilling their weaknesses to the enemy, he was so sure Wilbur was fuming. 

But at the same time.. he couldn’t feel anger emit from his former leader. 

“Are you here to talk with me or what?” Tubbo barks. 

“I decided to stop by. Your dock is beside L’Manberg after all. Is there any particular reason for that?”

“No.” Tubbo lies.

“I see.”

“If you’re trying to convince me to join L’Manberg again—”

“No, Tubbo, I’m not. It would be a pleasure for you to join again, but I don’t think there are enough words to convince you after all the torment I’ve put you through.” 

Tubbo arches his brow, turning towards his former leader, “Wilbur, what are you implying?”

Wilbur takes a sharp breath, inching closer towards him. Tubbo goes to protest, until he feels two arms wrap him into a hug. 

Tubbo stood there, not exactly reciprocating the hug back but he let it happen. He was warm, as Wilbur’s large figure cocooned him. Tubbo could feel the vibrations of Wilbur’s voice buzz in his face. “I’m sorry Tubbo. For being a failure as a leader and for my negligence.”

“Wilbur—“

“No,” he breaks himself from the hug, keeping his hands on the younger’s shoulders, “I need to say this now, for I can’t bear living another day with this guilt.”

Wilbur’s chestnut eyes carried deep regret that was dragging him through the ground. He struggles to find the right words, afraid it won’t hold up to Tubbo’s standards.“I can’t pretend I never saw the suffering in your eyes, and I can’t pretend I let Tommy’s slander slide with no repercussions.” Wilbur eyes folded into dismay, but held his apologetic stare steadily, “But I was blind. Blinded with my pursuits of freedom that I couldn’t even see the pain one of our youngest members was enduring. I failed as a president, as a friend, and for that I am deeply sorry.” 

Tubbo stood in stunned silence.

Wilbur took his hands off him, “I know it’s only half of an apology you’re expecting, but I don’t want to live the rest of my life carrying this guilt, you deserve to live a life in peace, even if that means you had to leave L’Manberg.”

Wilbur’s shoulders slumped, turning his heel as he exited the docks.

“But what about Tommy?”

Wilbur stops in his tracks. “You know him. Despite being overly emotional, he’s not very good at expressing his feelings. I can’t apologize for him, but you should expect one soon. I’ll count on it.”

Tubbo’s mouth creased into a heartfelt smile, “Thank you Wilbur.”

“Take care, Tubbo.” Wilbur said with a smile. Tubbo couldn’t see it, but he knew it was there.

As Wilbur retreated to L’Manberg’s walls, Tubbo sat on the edge of his docks. The tide was rising, as the tips of his boots were being splashed by incoming waves. 

He felt calm. Relieved. 

One day the day will come where he’ll make amends with Tommy. It seems so far and distant, but he knows it’ll come. 

And maybe one day he’ll put on L’Manberg’s uniform again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! just to clarify, I KNOW TUBBO AND TOMMY ARE GOOD FRIENDS. this was just heavily dramatized, and i believe if tubbo were to be the traitor that would be his way of getting revenge. maybe one day i’ll make an alternative ending where tubbo goes apeshit and snaps at tommy, but realistically, tubbo isn’t a hateful dude so this is what i imagined the ending to be lol.
> 
> edit: i made a second part! hint hint, you get a little bit of tommy and tubbo interaction hehe


End file.
